<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【幻花】不见踪迹 by sanxun_in_a_month</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222500">【幻花】不见踪迹</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanxun_in_a_month/pseuds/sanxun_in_a_month'>sanxun_in_a_month</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, 阴阳怪气</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanxun_in_a_month/pseuds/sanxun_in_a_month</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>花少北视角，ooc归我，随性小短片，毫无逻辑可言，爽就完事了<br/>第一次写第一人称，贼菜，轻喷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>幻花 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【幻花】不见踪迹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>某天，当我醒来的时候，你不见了。<br/>隔壁房间的被窝里已经没有任何残留的余温，如果不是床单上的皱褶，可能在刚进你房间那会儿我会觉得你根本没存在过。花生米趴在你的被子上，正在拿小爪子磨床单和被套。我跟自家儿子迷迷糊糊对视了十多秒，才猛然反应过来，“哎哟儿子这你可不能抓，抓坏了我还得买新的还给某幻。”把自家傻儿子薅回自己房间关起来后才有时间思考室友为什么这个点就不见了。<br/>几分钟后我才从记忆深处想起你昨天告诉我今天会早些出门，因为B站似乎又有什么新的综艺流程需要你去商讨。<br/>于是我去了洗手间，简单洗漱后换上衣服，顺手拿起手机从外卖网站上点了个午饭。外卖app上今天也不知道怎么回事，卡的离谱，只能就着昨天的购买记录直接再下单了一份双人套餐。切出微信给你发条消息说早点回来，不然我就把你那一份吃了。文字框旁边的加载圈圈转啊转，烦人得很，所以我直接把屏幕按掉了。<br/>反正也能后台发送。</p>
<p>我跟平时一样开了直播，手机卡的不行，就直播pc游戏，等着外卖送到，再跟观众们打声招呼下播吃饭。那家店的双人套餐还会送个小甜品，今天送的是两枚甜得腻人的饼干，平时都是跟你一边互相调侃一边吃的。但是直到跟观众说好的时间到了你也一直没有回来，无奈之下我只好独自把它吃了，整整两人份的，撑得有些难受。<br/>Boy下午直接一个电话打来问我要不要一起直播联机冬日计划，他说老蕾和番茄已经在房间里了，就等我一个。我麻溜的结束现在在玩的游戏，切上了冬日计划。<br/>不知道为什么，有点违和感。</p>
<p>跟其他几人耍了几小时的嘴皮子，趁着boy和老蕾开始小学生斗嘴时我切回桌面看了看时间，得嘞，凌晨一点。<br/>四人向观众道了晚安，陆陆续续下了播，但是yy频道里仍然热火朝天，老番茄吐槽蕾丝开局就砍自己，又指职责自己偷了蕾丝的身份把他刀死在救生艇前。蕾丝和boy起着哄，说这是对茄帝的大不敬，要记在本子上。<br/>闹了十多分钟，最后还是boy打了几个响指扯回了一群小学生的注意力，“我说，要不然这周末来个团建啊，最近找到了个剧本杀工作室，两天一夜深度沉浸，听说贼爽。”<br/>老番茄翻翻自己的计划表，表示最近没有考试，视频也在这周开头的时候更新完了。<br/>最难约的复旦学霸都松了口，其他人也都表示没问题，约下时间地点后我开了口，“那某幻那边我去说啊？还是boy你把详细信息发给他？”</p>
<p>气氛凝固了。</p>
<p>最后还是番茄出来打了圆场，“北子哥是新养了猫嘛，剧本杀现场应该是不让带猫的吧。”<br/>这回轮到我愣住了。</p>
<p>“不是，就，某幻啊？你们这个时候就别阴阳怪气他了吧，好不容易来次团建你们还排挤某幻，信不信下次我俩想出做视频的新点子不跟你们分享了？”没人回应我，我还在接着说，不过已经变成了自言自语，“说起来某幻这个崽种到底什么时候回来，跟b站谈个合约过个剧本而已，至于夜不归宿嘛。这个室友当的真不称职，下次得坑他一顿外卖……”<br/>得，才活跃起来的气氛又凝固了。</p>
<p>隔着网线也没法看见他们仨的表情，我侃了他们一句，“别告诉我你们真不记得某幻了哈。前两天他才刚发了上次在我家录的团综，就那个，摸马啊。”<br/>这次打圆场的是蕾丝，虽然在打圆场之前他还掐着嗓子恶心人，“花少北你憋卖萌了，怪恶心的。是不是前段时间照顾你家猫照顾懵了，你啥时候有的室友啊，花生米虽然黏你但是它变不了啊。你看boy家的戆戆，这么久它变了么？”<br/>不愧是蕾皇，调节气氛的同时还能内涵中国boy。<br/>但是这回boy却没有还嘴，他认认真真的建议我去好好睡一觉，醒来之后如果还觉得自己有个叫某幻的室友的话就去找个心理医生聊聊天。<br/>我被他们的态度噎了一下，尽管我晚上啥都没吃。一句中国拜我谢谢你啊都念得咬牙切齿，随便找个自己连续直播播到脑子不清醒的理由就下了yy。<br/>去厕所洗了把脸，顺便把自家猫儿子捞回屋里头，床上的手机震了一下，是老番茄发来的消息，里面用认真的语气总结了他从认识我到现在的我的租房精力，从承德到上海，固执的一个人租着两室一厅，另外一个房间还放着套家具和直播设备，美名自己可以隔几天换换背景，顺便把自己不用的那一间当成花生米的猫房，平时都不让他们仨进屋，还被老蕾调侃成金屋藏猫。<br/>简单给老番茄回了几句谢啦兄弟之类的话，我重新点开和某幻的微信，未发出的消息旁的感叹号红的刺眼。我再切到电话页面，输入那一串烂熟于心的号码，漫长的等待过后只有甜美的系统语音，“您好，您所拨打的号码是空号，请核对后再拨。”<br/>怎么回事。<br/>我从被窝里坐起身，冲进隔壁房间。</p>
<p>早上没注意到的，隔壁房间床头摆着的，觉得跟“以前”一样的衣服堆里都是自己的同款，很难想象为什么“原来的”有洁癖的花少北会任由这些衣服堆在这里，尽管这一小堆衣物给自己带来了莫名的安心感，就算不属于他，心里的某个地方也会潜意识的觉得这些衣服就是应该这么摆放。<br/>不对劲。<br/>他到底在哪。</p>
<p>我靠着墙壁缓缓蹲下，把脸埋到双腿之间，花生米走到我身边趴下，像是在安慰我一样。压抑的哭声传出，平日里清亮的嗓音染上了些许沙哑。<br/>“某幻，你到底在哪……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>